There's No I in Team
by manicqueen
Summary: Dean likes Seth, Seth's in it for himself, and Roman just likes to help out his best friends. Slash, m/m, smut
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My attempt at a mutli-chaptered fic. Will try and post new chapters weekly.

* * *

><p>"oh fuck...yes" Seth moaned, bouncing up and down on Roman's hard cock, his hands pressed forward, fingers splayed across his firm chest. Roman was certainly handsome, gorgeous long hair spread across the pillow, firm chiseled jaw, deep grey eyes, and a smoking hot body to boot. Yeah Seth Rollins was pretty lucky to be able to call upon this Samoan god whenever the urge struck him, and boy had it ever struck him tonight.<p>

Seth had had a few (few too many) drinks with some friends tonight, and, as usual, he had found himself horny and waiting for a taxi. Now, Seth wasn't a complete asshole but he sure knew how to use his "assets" to get what he wanted, so he had found himself dialing Roman's number. Roman was a great friend and wouldn't ever think about ignoring Seth's call, especially at 2 in the morning, so of course he had answered.

"Roooommmmaaaannnn, I'm cold and I have no way to get home" Seth pouted over the phone, Roman couldn't resist an opportunity to play white knight. "Okay Seth, where are you?" Roman asked "Sure I'll be there in 10 minutes" Roman replied, grabbing his keys and wallet as he headed towards the door.

Seth smiled to himself, this was almost too easy, not only would he get a lift home, he'd get some of that massive cock. Being stunningly beautiful sure had its benefits, although it didn't come freely, Seth worked damn hard to keep his body perfectly toned, eating healthy and doing CrossFit every other day.

Seth was deep in thought when Roman pulled up, "You gonna get in, or shall I just go back to bed?" questioned Roman playfully. "Oh, hey Rome, couldn't resist a chance to see me hey?" laughed Seth, stumbling slightly as he climbed into the car. "We can just go back to your place, save you driving across town," Seth stated, matter of factly, "Yeah no worries" Roman responded, automatically, he had picked drunk Seth up enough times to know how things were going to go down. He came to the 'rescue', Seth gallantly agreed to stay at Roman's to save him driving so far, and they ended up fucking, to be honest it was part of the reason Roman never ignored Seth's calls.

It had taken no time for them to get to Roman's, get in the front door and strip each other of their clothes, it was like they had it choreographed. Mouths pressed urgently against each other, hands grabbing at every part of exposed skin, their hard cocks rubbing between their firm abs.

Roman had gripped Seth's ass firmly, tugging his legs up to wrap tightly around his waist, as he walked the two of them to his bedroom. He got to the bed and leant forward dumping Seth on his back and climbing on top, hungrily kissing at his neck and upper chest. Seth inhaled sharply and reached his hand down between Roman's legs, wrapping his fingers around his hard shaft, stroking, fast and firm, from the base to the tip, eliciting a deep moan from Roman.

Seth had continued pumping Roman's dick, at the same time grabbing one of Roman's free hands, sucking on his fingers for a few minutes and then guiding it down to his waiting hole. Roman took the hint and began rubbing small circles around Seth's asshole, before slipping one of his fingers in, sliding it in and out, Roman knew that the alcohol would have Seth relaxed enough that he could be hasty with his prep.

Seth moaned and ground down upon Roman's finger, wanting more, needing more, Roman obliged and slipped a second finger in, scissoring them and spreading Seth's tight little hole. Deciding that Seth was suitably prepped he pulled his fingers out and quickly rolled a condom on and smothered his cock in lube, gripping it at the base and moving into position.

Seth however had a different idea, "I wanna ride your huge dick" he smirked as he wiggled out from under Roman, pushing him to lay flat on the bed. Roman not being one to argue, especially when Seth was being so fucking hot, allowed the smaller man to straddle him, helping to line up his throbbing erection with Seth's pucker.

Roman's vision went black as Seth slid himself down until he was seated fully on Roman's lap, Seth tight heat was blinding, and mind blowing, and Roman didn't know if he'd ever get used to it. He gripped Seth's hips with his large hands and held him tight against him, "C'mon Rome, let me fuck you already...You know I don't like to wait for things," Seth teased as he rocked his hips back and forth as best he could. Roman's hands were gripping him so tightly, and Seth could barely take being filled so fully.

Suddenly Roman released his grip, and Seth was able to pull himself up and almost fully off of Roman's cock, slamming himself back down faster than he had risen, Seth wasn't in the mood to prolong this tonight. He kept his pace fast and hard, slamming himself up and down on Roman's cock, throwing his head back and moaning shamelessly, he looked like a fucking porn star and Roman loved it.

Roman's hands reached around and gripped Seth's firm ass cheeks, spreading them apart and squeezing them together in time, as Seth rode him. Roman knew he wasn't going to last much longer, Seth always had him coming undone faster than he planned, so he angled himself slightly to ensure he was hitting that sweet little spot inside Seth.

"Oh fuck...Yes" Seth moaned, leaning forward and grabbing Roman's firm chest, his fingernails digging into the smooth skin underneath, his black and blonde hair falling all in his face. Roman loved watching Seth come, and so he began thrusting upwards meeting Seth as he slammed himself down. Wanting to hasten Seth's release, Roman slid his hand off Seth's hip and down around his achingly hard dick, squeezing the tip, causing Seth to shout out.

Roman started stroking his hand up and down, matching his thrusts, knowing Seth was on the precipice when he inhaled sharply, his eyes scrunched closed. It was a matter of seconds later that Roman watched Seth's face relax into a look of pure bliss, and felt his hand fill with Seth's warm release.

That was something Roman could watch every day, just seeing it brought him teeteringly close to the edge, Seth's hot, tight contractions around his cock finally pushing him over. He threw his head back into the pillow beneath him, allowing a mighty moan, no a roar, to issue forth, his hips snapping up into Seth, holding himself deep within, as he pulsed out his finish.

"Thank you Roman" Seth smiled sleepily as he rolled off of Roman, and stumbled through to the bathroom., hastily cleaning himself and the slumping onto the bed. "No worries Seth, that's what friends are for, right" Roman smiled back, also going into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and wash his hand. He returned to find Seth already fast asleep, taking up most of the bed. He managed to wriggle his way in next to Seth, shoving him over to give himself enough room to lay comfortably. He laughed to himself, Seth was sometimes so oblivious to other people, it made him seem selfish and self centered, but Roman loved him none the less, he was one of his two best friends after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth woke up long before Roman, grabbing his clothes and texting one of his CrossFit buddies to come get him. Seth always like to spend a couple of hours at the gym the morning after he'd visited Roman, and it helped to stave off any sign of a hangover as well. Seth was finishing up his workout, annoyed at finding he was still full of pent up energy, usually a good workout (and the fucking he got last night) would have rid him of this built up tension. "Oh well" Seth shrugged to himself, he'd just have to go visit his other best friend once he'd showered and changed.

Dean was startled awake by the knock on the door, he wasn't expecting any visitors today, and in fact had fallen asleep on the couch, watching trashy daytime TV. "Hi, Dean, I was bored so I thought I'd come over and we could watch a movie or something," Seth rushed in, always full of boundless energy. "Oh hey Seth, sure that's fine, I didn't have any plans," Dean said closing the door behind Seth and moving to sit on the couch, "Nah, lets watch it in the bedroom, the setup in there is better," Seth stated matter-of-factly, even though the TV's were identical, Dean shrugged and followed Seth into his bedroom.

Seth bounced into the room and threw himself on to the bed, sprawling across most of the mattress, forcing Dean to have to squeeze in next to him, he grabbed the remote and started scrolling through Netflix trying to find something to watch, settling on some comic book superhero movie. Dean wasn't really paying much attention, he was too busy watching Seth, nothing about him was subtle, from the bright blonde streak through his hair, to the exaggerated way he did anything. But Dean was ok with that, it was Seth's huge personality that had drawn him originally, not that it hurt that he was more than easy on the eyes.

Dean was drawn out of his thoughts by Seth's hand stroking along his side, "that didn't take long" Dean chuckled to himself, he was used to Seth's little visits, not that they didn't occasionally spend time together fully clothed. Dean shifted over onto his side, facing Seth, and reached his hand across to turn Seth's face to him. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Seth's, kissing him gently, barely applying any pressure, knowing it would drive Seth mad. Seth pushed back more forcefully, parting his lips and pressing his tongue against Dean's mouth, waiting for Dean to reciprocate. Dean accepted, opening his mouth and allowing Seth's tongue to enter, where it began hungrily exploring Dean's mouth.

Seth's hand had moved from rubbing Dean's side to being under Dean's shirt, teasing and caressing across his nipples and chest. Dean let out a small pant as Seth tweaked his small pink nipple, thrusting his hips forward, allowing Seth to feel his hardness pressing against his thigh. Dean's hand slid down to rest on Seth's hip, pulling him towards him, twisting him so they were face to face, their crotches pressed together. Dean moved his hand around to grasp Seth's butt, thanking Seth's love of squats for the handful of plump muscle he found there, Dean would never get tired of Seth's ass.

Dean wanting more, slipped his hand under the waist band of Seth's jeans, happy to find he had forgone underwear, and started grabbing and massaging Seth's firm ass cheeks. Seth let out a quiet moan at the feeling of Dean's fingers kneading and groping his bare skin, pressing himself closer to Dean, rutting himself against his thigh. "Do you like that?" Dean asked cheekily, running his tongue along Seth's slightly parted lips.

"Mmmm...yeah" Seth sighed, absent-mindedly moving his hand from Dean's chest down to his crotch, rubbing his hand across the front of Dean's sweat pants, he could easily feel the outline of his cock through the thin material. Seth wrapped his fingers around the hard length, and began lightly stroking Dean through his pants. At this Dean increased the intensity of his ass grabbing, leaning in to kiss Seth hungrily, nipping at his bottom lip.

"I want to fuck you so bad," Seth broke away from the kiss and whispered breathily into Dean's ear, the dirty words making Dean's whole body tingle. Seth shifted his hand from over Dean's pants to under his pants, firmly grasping his cock and stroking the length, pausing to squeeze Dean's throbbing tip. "I want...you...to fuck me" Dean stammered out, his mind clouding over with pleasure, as he hastily stripped Seth of his shirt, and began working on ridding him of his pants.

Seth slapped his hand away, "take your clothes off, and get on your knees" Seth demanded, removing his hand from Dean's pants and standing up. Dean, missing the feel of Seth's hand on his dick, quickly complied, shedding his clothes and crawling onto the bed, facing away from Seth. "You look good like that baby," Seth teased, slapping playfully at Dean's exposed ass, "I can't wait to get all up in that." Seth undid his jeans and stepped out of them, climbing onto the bed behind Dean, his erection tucking snugly between Dean's ass cheeks.

Dean moaned at the feeling of Seth's hot dick pressed against his tight hole, rocking his hips back to grind against Seth. Suddenly two of Seth's fingers were jammed unceremoniously into Dean's mouth, Dean knowing what Seth wanted set about getting them wet with his saliva, Seth's other hand reaching down to stroke Dean's cock. "Fuck baby, you're so dirty, I love it," Seth whispered in Dean ear, his breath ghosting hotly over Dean's sweat damp skin.

As quickly as the fingers had been shoved in his mouth they were taken away, finding their way down to Dean's waiting hole, circling it a couple of times before hastily being plunged inside. Dean grunted at the sudden intrusion, Seth's fingers probing and stretching his asshole, his hand still stroking Dean's rock hard cock.

Seth deciding Dean was suitably prepped withdrew his fingers, and rolled on a condom, and coated his dick with lube. He leant forward grabbing Dean's hip to steady himself, using his other hand to line up his cock with Dean's quivering entrance, pressing the tip in ever so slightly. Dean being impatient, rocked his hips back, forcing Seth's cock to slide fully inside, the sting of being entered so quickly running throughout Dean's body.

"Such a fucking whore, I'm gonna enjoy making you come," Seth gasped, still trying to catch his breath from being so deeply inside Dean. "less talk, more action, big boy," Dean taunted, sliding his hips forward causing Seth's cock to come mostly unsheathed, Seth growled as he gripped Dean's hips tightly and slammed himself back inside that tight channel, fucking Dean deep and hard.

Seth kept up a steady pace, slowly pulling almost completely out before driving back in hard and fast, purposely avoiding Dean's prostate every time. Dean was panting and grunting beneath Seth, frustrated at Seth's teasing, trying to shift his body to get the right angle, but every time he thought he'd found it Seth would slightly move, just missing the spot.

"Aww, does someone want something?" Seth chuckled, knowing he was driving Dean crazy, "beg for it baby." "Oh Seth, please, please, please fuck my prostate," Dean responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'll do anything you wa...FUCK!" Dean called out as Seth angled his thrusts hitting the spot Dean had so desperately wanted him to hit.

Seth began to speed up his thrusts, still keeping them deep and hard, plunging into Dean over and over, knowing that he was fast approaching his orgasm. He reached his hand around Dean's slim waist and down to his cock, dripping with precum, rubbing his fingers over the tip and using the wetness to help his strokes. Dean moaned at Seth's hand tightly gripping his cock, thrusting his hips to both meet Seth's thrusts and strokes, the sound of their damp skin, and the occasional curse filling the room.

Dean was edging closer and closer, and Seth could feel him tightening, the dual sensations of Seth's cock and hand nudging him towards his release. Seth reached his free hand up to Dean's shoulder, pulling him up off his hands, dragging him back to lean against Seth's chest, his cock still propelling deeply into Dean. Wanting to see Dean come fully undone Seth brought his mouth down to Dean's shoulder, biting down hard on the bare flesh and tightening the grip he had on Dean's dick.

"mmmfff..fuck..gonna come," Dean mumbled out, his eyes tightly closed, face scrunched up into a look of both pleasure and pain. Seth continued to pummel in and out of Dean's ass, his hand squeezing the head of Dean's cock, willing him towards the edge, being ready to plunge right over with him. With one final charge Seth felt the tight ball in his abdomen break and the rush of orgasm spread over him, feeling Dean's cock surging at the same time, his seed spilling over Seth's hand and the bed below. Seth held himself deeply in Dean, feeling the waves of pleasure roll over him, his hand still squeezing Dean's spent cock.

"I love you" Dean murmured, barely audible, releasing the skin held between his teeth, Seth saw the little crescent of blood where he'd broken the skin, "ah fuck, sorry I made you bleed, hey what'd you say?"

"huh, that's ok, I said thank you,"

"Oh right, you don't have to thank me, I think I got just as much out of it as you did, Seth laughed, pulling out of Dean. Standing up Seth, wandered into the bathroom to clean up, Dean feeling tired from being thoroughly fucked simply lay there waiting for Seth to return.

"You don't have to go, I've got no plans" Dean said, as Seth returned and started getting dressed, "Umm yeah, I got a few things to take care of, some stuff to do, you know how it is" Seth stammered out. "Fair enough," Dean replied, grabbing his pants and making his way to the bathroom, what was he thinking falling for his best friend, "see-ya later" Seth called, as Dean heard the front door slam.

"Damn it, I'm such an idiot, of course Seth doesn't like me like that, I'm just a fuck, why'd I think today would be any different, damn it why'd I have to fall for him, probably because he's gorgeous and perfect and beautiful and everything" Dean's mental tirade continued on in this fashion as he turned on the shower and stepped into the hot stream of water.

Dean needed to do something to take his mind off Seth, otherwise he was just going to down that bottle of vodka he had, and that obviously wouldn't help anything. Dean sent off a short text, "hey Rome, you wanna hang out tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean only live 15 minutes away so it was no time till Roman was walking up the stairs to Dean's apartment. Dean answered the door after the first knock, making Roman wonder if he'd been sitting in wait for him to arrive.

"Hey, how's it going?" Roman asked, noticing Dean looked a little dishevelled, well more so than usual. "Oh hey, yeah fine, just got bored sitting around on my own," Dean replied cracking a small smile, that was fooling no one, oh well Roman would find out what was up eventually. They headed through to the lounge room, Dean turning the TV on, and chucking the remote to Roman, "watch whatever you want." Roman changed the channel to some football game that was on, not really paying attention, instead he was watching Dean, he looked kind of lifeless, and that was unusual, Dean might not be the most cheerful person but he always had a sparkle in his blue eyes.

They sat and 'watched' the game in silence for a while, Roman chancing looks at Dean every moment he got, something was definitely eating at him, damn it why couldn't Dean just ask for help when he needed it. "hey buddy, you know you can talk to me about whatever right?" Roman enquired, "Yeah, I know" came the reply, "Like anything, I'm always happy to help" Roman pressed hoping Dean would open up to him.

"It's nothing, well nothing important, just me being stupid over some guy like usual," Dean sighed, moving closer to Roman on the couch. Roman extended his arm out, and Dean shuffled over to lean against Roman's broad chest, his arm encircling Dean's waist. Roman knew that when Dean fell for someone he fell hard, it wouldn't seem like it to most people but Dean was a big romantic.

They stayed sitting like that, pressed together, Roman stroking Dean's shaggy hair, listening to his slow steady breathing. After a while Dean brought his hand up to rest on Roman's stomach, tracing little circles there with his fingertips, dipping slightly lower each circle "Hey Ro, you know how you said you were happy to help..." Dean trailed off his hand now grazing along the waist band of Roman's sweat pants. "Yeah Dean?" Roman asked, "well I thought of something you could do for me," Dean smirked up at Roman, that cheeky sparkle flashing across his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask," chuckled Roman, leaning his face down to kiss Dean, his tongue slipping easily between Dean's parted lips, exploring his mouth. Dean kissed back, hard, almost needy, Roman was used to this, Dean got hung up on some guy, and then turned to Roman for comfort. Roman loved that he could be there for his best friend, well both his best friends, he smiled to himself remembering the night before.

Their kissing was starting to get hot and heavy, and Roman manoeuvred himself to be on top of Dean, pressed between his legs. He could feel Dean's erection, hard against his thigh, as he ground his hips down on to Dean, "Mmmmm" sighed Dean, pressing his hips up to meet Roman's. Roman reached his hand down to run it along Dean's firm length, getting annoyed at the layer of clothing he found there.

Roman sat up pulling his shirt over his head, Dean's shirt following soon after, Roman leaning forward to press a trail of kisses down Dean's muscular chest, and across his taut stomach. Dean was laying back, his eyes closed, soft whimpers and whines escaping his lips, he looked so soft and beautiful, not that Roman would ever dare tell him that.

Roman continued peppering his torso with kisses, some light, some heavy, occasionally leaving little bite marks, slowly he covered every inch of Dean's skin with his mouth, inching closer and closer to Dean waistband. Roman lifted his head momentarily to look at Dean's face, his mouth parted slightly, a red flush present on his cheeks, before pulling Dean's pants down, licking a trail from his belly button to the base of his cock.

Dean shuddered as Roman continued licking and tonguing around his dick, kissing the insides of his thighs and lapping at his balls. Roman then placed a series of hard open mouthed kisses along Dean's shaft, feeling the warm pulse beneath his tongue, making sure to avoid Dean's sensitive tip. Roman loved teasing Dean, getting him all worked up, he carried on placing kisses all over Dean's cock, flicking his tongue across the tip as his moved his mouth from one side to the other.

Dean was writhing on the couch beneath him, pressing his hips up every time Roman's tongue touched the swollen head of his dick, wanting Roman to suck him, take his cock fully. Dean's hands were tangled in Roman's long hair and he was trying desperately to keep from just pulling Roman's face onto his cock, Roman sensed this and decided to give Dean what he was craving, pursing his lips on the tip of Dean's cock and slowly sliding his mouth down to engulf the full length.

Dean exhaled deeply, his head pressing back into the couch, his hips pressing up into Roman's mouth, the deep sensation allowing him to forget everything. His breath hitched as Roman began bobbing his head slowly up and down, his tongue working its way around Dean's rock hard shaft, applying suction on every up stroke.

Dean's breathing was becoming heavy and laboured as he focused on the sensations, one hand still tangled firmly in Roman's long hair, the other reaching down to touch Roman's stubbled face. He could feel his cock through the thin skin of Roman's cheek and the feeling was so very obscene, and Dean could sense his release approaching.

Roman could tell Dean was close, his hips thrusting up to meet Roman's mouth, his balls tightening, his stomach fluttering. Roman started to speed up his bobs, reaching down to start stroking his own achingly hard cock. Dean was so close to coming undone, his eyes were pressed tightly closed, he mind was blank, simply allowing his body to enjoy the pleasure Roman was giving him.

Suddenly Dean felt the explosion of ecstasy burst forth, starting in his stomach, and spreading through his body, and out his cock. He held himself deep in Roman's mouth as his release spilled out of him, Roman swallowing all of it, causing his orgasm to come at the same time, filling his hand with a sticky mess.

"Mmmm Seth" Dean murmured as he came down from the heady pleasure of his orgasm, it was barely a whisper, but Roman heard it. "Ahhh Dean, is there something you want to tell me?" Roman asked releasing Dean's cock from his mouth, and looking up questioningly at Dean. Sure Roman knew Dean had used him to get over other guys, but he had never called Roman by their names before, and this was not just some guy, this was their best friend.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, fuck, fuck, fuck" Dean apologized, hastily pulling his pants up and rushing out of the room. Roman sighed, getting up, wiping his hand with some tissues, and following Dean into the kitchen. "It's ok, I don't care, I just think maybe you need to talk about this," Roman questioned, "Dean, if you have feelings for him you need to tell him."

"No it's just a stupid crush, he's not interested anyway, I'm really sorry Ro, I shouldn't have said that, I feel like such an arsehole." Dean said, pacing back and forth. "Dean, stop pacing!" Roman exclaimed, grabbing Dean's shoulders, "It's ok really, I know what's going on between us, I don't have any feelings beyond being your friend and helping out when I can, so stop worrying about me."

"Now what are you going to do about this crush?"


	4. Chapter 4

Roman sat deep in thought, Dean had fobbed him off with some bullshit about his crush on Seth, making out that it was purely a physical attraction, just a sexual fantasy, but Roman knew better than that. Roman was the only guy that Dean was purely physical with, hell Dean even fell for guys who were obviously only looking for a one night stand, he was such a romantic, always thinking he'd found the one.

Obviously Dean had feelings for Seth, how long had this been going on, Roman was pretty sure Dean didn't know that he'd been sleeping with Seth pretty much since day one. Seth was pretty casual about sex, he and Roman getting drunk one night very early in their friendship and falling into bed together, since then Roman had become a regular booty call, especially when Seth had been drinking.

Dean and Roman's relationship (if you'd call it that) had developed over time, Roman always being there for Dean when another guy broke his heart, always willing to stay up all hours of the night cuddling Dean and listening to him vent. Eventually it had turned physical, Dean craving the closeness and needing the emotional release it brought forth, and Roman being a good friend had obliged, Dean being quite attractive had been a bonus.

Roman had never really thought too much about the fact he was sleeping with both his best friends, but now with Dean's feelings for Seth he realised how messy things were going to get. How was he going to stop sleeping with Seth without telling him how Dean felt, how was he going to get Dean to be honest about his feelings and stop using Roman as a fill in.

Fuck all of this thinking was giving him a headache, he needed a drink. Settling back on the couch, cold beer in hand, Roman decided the first thing he needed to do was get Seth and Dean together, then he work out how to force them to discuss things. Grabbing his phone he sent off two messages "Hey, tomorrow night, my place, 7pm."

...

Dean was the first to arrive, not surprisingly Dean was always early, taking no time to get ready, Seth conversely was always late, taking forever to get ready, it was these little differences that made Roman love both his friends. Love? well like in a friend way, Roman hastily justified in his mind.

Seth strolled in around quarter past 7, "I want to go out, there's this new bar I want to check out" he immediately stated, not even giving the others a chance to say hello. "Oh umm, I thought we could just hang out here" Roman replied looking between Dean and Seth, Dean sensing that Roman was up to something quickly sided with Seth, "Yeah a bar sounds good, let's do that" at least at a bar it'd be harder for Roman to meddle.

"Ok fine, just let me grab my keys" Roman sighed, pulling on his jacket, and pocketing his wallet and keys. Walking out the car Seth called shotgun, rushing to the front door, Dean shrugged and simply climbed in the back, once the were all in and wearing their seatbelts Roman backed out. "Ok where's the bar?" Roman asked, looking expectantly at Seth, "Ummmm its downtown, I just gotta check on Facebook," Seth responded, tapping away on his phone, "Here it is, it's called Fumo Blu, it's a cocktail bar, I'll direct you."

...

It didn't take too long to get there considering, Seth was guiding them, and he was awful at directions, luckily Roman knew where they were so getting home wouldn't be a problem, drunk Seth was even worse at knowing his left from right. Seth bounded out of the car, running ahead of the other two, he was always full of energy, and he loved to party, Roman and Dean were more content to stay home or go to a quiet pub and have a few beers.

By the time Roman and Dean got into the bar Seth had already ordered a drink and made his way to the dance floor. Roman ordered two beers, turning to Dean when he got them, he noticed Dean's eyes were glued to the dance floor, the look on his face one of hurt and jealousy, glancing over he could see why.

Seth was a huge flirt and always the centre of attention, they hadn't even been in the bar five minutes and some girl was already dancing with him. She was pretty, short with glasses and long black hair, and curves in all the right places, Seth danced suggestively running his hands downs her back to grab at her ass.

Dean glared at the sight in front of him, he knew Seth liked to have fun, but he thought he might have been a little more restrained. But then why would he, Seth was perfection personified, of course he wouldn't want scumbag Dean Ambrose, especially when he could have any girl or guy, he chose. and he sure chose a lot.

Roman realising what a bad idea coming to the bar had been, tried to get Dean to follow him over to one of the empty booths, but Dean was too preoccupied to notice Roman. Roman sighed and downed his beer, he had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

Seth and the dark haired girl finished dancing and approached the bar, ordering another cocktail and a couple of rounds of shots. They were talking and laughing, Seth being a charmer as usual, but Roman could see the alcohol affecting Seth, he was pretty lightweight. Suddenly with a brush off Seth left the girl standing there looking shocked, and made his way back over to Roman and Dean.

"Hey Roman, I'm ready to go home and let you fuck me," Seth slurred draping his arms around Roman's neck. Dean looked at Roman and Seth, his eyes wide and mouth open in surprise, "Umm Seth what about Dean?" Roman asked trying to deflect. "Yeah I like fucking Dean too, but I want your cock in me tonight," Seth teased, running his hand down Roman's chest, trailing his fingers over his stomach.

Dean's face flushed with embarrassment as he looked between his two friends, realisation dawning on him. Of course Seth and Roman had been fucking, who would blame them, they were both gorgeous, he should probably be happy that either one would even be his friend let alone touch him. With that train of thought running through his head, he turned and hastily walked out the bar, not looking back.

"God damn it, Dean come back, Seth look what you've done," Roman fumed, "You're so self centred, he fucking likes you and you have to go around flirting with every fucking one, rubbing it in his face that you can have anyone you want, you know Dean falls hard for guys why would you use him like that, just so you could get off, fuck it's not like you're stuck for choice."

"Wait Dean likes me, like-likes me?" Seth asked, his face screwed up in confusion, this was a lot to process and he was pretty drunk, "Umm shit I didn't know that, wow I fucked up right." Seth could feel the anger radiating off Roman, and he started to tear up, "I don't mean to being so selfish, I do think about you guys, I just thought me and Dean were like you and me, just having some fun, I didn't think it meant anything."

"Seth did you ever think that there's likely to be some kind of feelings when you're having a long term physical relationship, we're not robots, " Roman replied, trying to calm himself, he didn't want to upset Seth, god he hated to see either of his friends sad. "Wait, we're not robots, as in you as well?" Seth was still trying to process the whole situation, the alcohol clouding his mind, all this thinking was making his head spin.

"Ah shit I think I'm gonna be sick, " Seth exclaimed, running to the bathroom.

Roman sighed, following his best friend, fuck he could be so clueless, but right now wasn't the time for this discussion. Right now he needed to get Seth home and try and patch things up with Dean, things sure had gotten complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was walking with no real destination, he liked the feel of the cool wind blowing over him , the quiet of the night around him, he didn't have to try and impress anyone, he couldn't be embarrassed or humiliated whilst he was alone. He was so stupid, he fell too hard for guys, they'd waltz in telling him that he was hot and sexy and that they wanted to fuck him and he's assume they loved him and wanted him and would stay forever, and surprise, surprise they never did.

He didn't know why he assumed Seth would be any different, Seth was gorgeous and beautiful and people were always throwing themselves at him, why would he choose to settle down with one person, particularly someone so average, so regular, so Dean, Roman was more to Seth's standards, he was so strong, and handsome perfect for Seth, he was also funny, warm, comforting, and always put his friends first.

"Hmmm" Dean wondered, his focus had for so long been on Seth, maybe he had missed something perfect right in front of him, Roman was very attractive, in a more masculine way than Seth, and he was definitely a great guy. Roman was always willing to be there for Dean, (and Seth it seemed), even if it didn't involve sex, Roman would drop everything to come over and hang out with Dean when he was down over some guy. "Fuck" Dean thought to himself, of course, Roman, what an asshole he'd been, using Roman the same way Seth had been using him, "shit, shit, shit," he was no better.

Dean turned on his heel and started back to the bar, only just realising how far he had actually walked, hoping that his best friend would still be there when he got back, he had a lot of apologising to do.

...

Roman had just finished getting Seth into bed, placing a bottle of water and a bucket next to him, he was pretty sure he'd done all his vomiting back at the bar, but just in case. Seth looked up at Roman his eyes full of confusion and sadness, opening his mouth to say something, "it's ok Seth, we'll talk about it when you're feeling better, Dean'll be alright," Roman said, placing a gentle kiss on Seth's forehead, "Get some sleep, I'm heading off ok?". Seth nodded, his eyes fluttering closed, Roman sighed to himself, no wonder Dean was so enamoured with Seth, he was very beautiful, and his energy was so infectious.

Roman quietly left Seth's house and began to drive home, tonight sure had been eventful, he'd always just tried to be there for his friends, he loved them so dearly. He'd always been a giver, he couldn't help it, he supposed it was due to growing up in such a large, close knit family, you learn not to be selfish, you get used to giving. If he'd known Dean had a thing for Seth he'd have stopped sleeping with him, surely he would have, maybe not though, he really enjoyed having the smaller man in his bed, getting to run his hands over his perfectly sculpted muscles, press his face into his two toned hair. "Shit" Roman muttered, maybe his feelings ran a little deeper than he had been admitting to himself, damn Seth he was so addictive, so intoxicating.

Then there was Dean, he was much more reserved than Seth, so much more emotionally invested in his friendships, Roman had felt a twinge of jealously when Dean had murmured Seth's name, envious that that black and blonde had held his affection and attention. Roman had always been drawn to Dean, he was a calming presence, being the opposite to Seth's constant energy, Dean was content to sit, sometimes in easy silence, and Roman felt so at ease around him, he always enjoyed holding Dean in his arms, feeling his chest rising and falling in sync with Dean's.

"Fuck" Roman sighed, there were definitely some feeling he'd been pushing down, pushing away, ignoring his own needs and wants, lying to himself and both Dean and Seth, telling them it was nothing, just a friend being there for his friends. Things were getting so tangled and complicated, he couldn't choose between his two best friends, but he didn't want to end up losing both of them.

...

Seth woke up in his bed, a bottle of water and bucket next to him, he didn't remember coming home, he remembered being at the bar, being drunk, flirting with Roman... upsetting Dean. "Ah shit" Seth thought to himself, now he remembered, he had fucked everything up, Dean had walked out, Roman had been angry with him for being so self centred.

Seth wasn't being a jerk to Dean because he was selfish or only wanted him for sex, he was trying to put some distance between them because Dean had a habit of getting a little crazy over guys, and Seth didn't want to fuck up the trio's friendship by being the next guy to eventually break Dean's heart.

Seth wasn't as heartless as they might think, he was aware that Dean was falling for him, he always did, he was also aware that there was probably deeper feelings than Roman would let on, he was always so level-headed about relationships and sex. And of course he liked Dean, Roman as well, they were his best friends, and handsome as fuck, but being exclusively with one would mean giving up the special time he spent with the other, and Seth was being selfish about that.

Seth's head was pounding and all this thinking about feelings and emotions wasn't helping, he needed a shower, and some food, then he'd try and work out how to fix everything. The hot water cascading down around him was definitely helping, "no more cocktails" Seth said out loud to nobody in particular, this hangover was a killer, let alone how much he'd hurt both his best friends.

How was he going to fix this, being honest about his feelings wouldn't help, then he'd just be stuck having to pick one, or neither and he definitely didn't want that, not that he couldn't get someone else, but he wanted his best friends. If only he could have two boyfriends, then things would be easy, Seth thought to himself, smiling at the idea, but he couldn't ask that of Dean or Roman, could he?


	6. Chapter 6

Seth figured he would apologise to Roman the best and only way he knew how, He wriggled into his tightest jeans, and favourite shirt, the one clung to his chest and abs and made his arms look huge. Pausing at the mirror he decided to leave his hair down, knowing how Roman preferred it that way, he took one final look at himself, thinking that Roman wouldn't be able to resist, before grabbing his keys and heading out.

"Oh, hey Seth" Roman answered the door, looking slightly surprised that Seth would be there so early, it was just after nine o'clock and usually Seth would be at CrossFit till about ten, particularly after a night out. Seth simply smiled, and sauntered in, making sure to brush up against Roman as he passed him, he could feel the tingle that shot through his body at that slight contact, knowing that he could never give up Roman.

Roman turned and followed Seth into the living room, pausing in the doorway, not sure if Seth remembered anything from the night before. Seth took this hesitation as his opportunity, he pulled his shirt over his head and pressed himself against Roman, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders and leaning in to place a kiss against the side of Roman's neck.

Roman was taken aback, maybe Seth didn't remember what had happened, how Dean had walked out, how annoyed Roman had gotten with Seth's lack of tact, "Umm Seth, we need to talk," Roman stammered, as he attempted to push Seth back. "I don't want to talk, I want to do this," Seth replied, placing a series of kisses up Roman's neck and along his jaw, "mmmm...no Seth seriously we can't do this," Roman managed out, he had to stop this soon or else he'd be putty in Seth's hands, he knew just what to do to get Roman all wound up.

Roman managed to put enough distance between him and Seth that he could slip out under Seth's arms, "Seth's gorgeously toned arms," Roman thought to himself, "no, stop thinking about how good Seth's ass looks in those jeans and start thinking about Dean and this whole mess," Roman instructed himself, tearing his eyes away from Seth's shirtless body. "Seth, do you remember last night?" Roman questioned, "Sure" Seth dismissed, "What do you think I'm here for? this is my apology."

Roman let out and exasperated sigh "Seth you can't just fuck away your problems, Dean really likes you, people don't usually call out someone else's name unless they're thinking about them, you need to sort this out with him, and fucking apologise for last night." Seth started to reply then paused for a second, did Roman just say Dean called out his name, were Roman and Dean fucking? "Hmm" Seth thought to himself "maybe I can have my cake and eat it too," he smiled to himself.

"Hey Rome, are you and Dean having sex?" Seth asked, a cheeky grin on his face, Roman sighed, he didn't' know where Seth was going with this, but he was going to be honest, the time for secrets was over. "Yeah we are, it kinda just happened, I always used to be there for him when some guy broke his heart and eventually we started getting physical, it's been going on for a while now," Roman replied. Seth's face lit up at this, "hey Rome, did Dean tell you that me and him have been having sex as well?" Roman was surprised by this admission, so Dean had been sleeping with Seth, of course he fell for him, Roman was feeling kind of stupid now, he'd probably always just been a surrogate for when Seth wasn't around.

"Umm Rome you ok?" Seth asked, disappointed at Roman's reaction to this information, he had hoped Roman would be happy about it, or at least fine with it, how was he going to get his two boyfriends now. "What? oh yeah I'm ok, I think you and Dean need to talk, I think Dean was just using me in place of you, I guess I'm the only guy on the planet that Dean wouldn't fall for," Roman said dejectedly.

"Fuck," Seth cursed under his breath this wasn't good at all, he came over to apologise, not make Roman feel worse. Seth stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Romans large torso, pulling him against his bare chest, "hey Rome, I bet Dean does like you, he wouldn't want to admit it in case it ruined your friendship, you guys are so close, sometimes I get jealous of how at ease around each other you are," Seth cooed, holding Roman tightly.

Roman instinctively reciprocated the hug, pressing his face into the warm crook of Seth's neck, he needed to feel close to someone, he was tired from always being there for everyone else, now was his time to be selfish. He began to suck on the bare skin beneath his mouth, lightly biting down on the soft flesh, Seth moaned gently, his hands sliding down Roman's back to the hem of his t-shirt, tugging it up and over his head, breaking their contact for barely a second.

Roman continued to suck and nibble on the tan flesh of Seth's neck and shoulder, leaving tiny marks in his wake, his hands reaching down to grasp Seth's firm ass, pulling his hips forward to press flush against his own. Seth could feel the hardness growing in Roman's pants, and the friction between the two of them plus the feeling of Roman's mouth on his skin was causing his own erection.

"Rome...are you sure this is what you want? we don't have to do this," Seth asked breathily, not really wanting to stop, but it was time for him to stop being so selfish and do what his best friend wanted. "This is what I want," Roman replied, "what I need" he followed with, barely audible, he tilted his head and leaned in to press his lips against Seth's, his tongue brushing across Seth's plump bottom lip.

Seth and Roman were startled by the sound of the front door closing, pulling apart, the evidence of what they had been doing written all over them, "Hey Roman you left your door open, anyone could have just wal..." Dean froze, noticing Seth and Roman, both shirtless, flushed with arousal, "...ked in," he finished, too stunned to respond any other way.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dean, just stop alright," Roman said, causing Dean to pause, he had already started backing out of the room. "Look we all need to talk about this, and last night and everything that's been going on, we can't just keep doing this, pretending like everything is fine, when it's obviously not," Roman continued on, getting more flustered as he spoke, "Rome, it's ok, just take a breath, Dean's going to stay, and we can all talk," Seth stated, looking pointedly at Dean, who was still standing uncomfortably in the doorway.

By this point both Roman and Seth were staring at Dean waiting for some kind of response, or movement or anything, "yeah ok, I'll stay, I guess you guys want to tell me that you're together now and there's no room for me?" Dean replied dejectedly. Seth laughed, looking between Roman and Dean, "Man you guys really gotta work on your self confidence, just do what I do and assume everyone wants you."

"That's easy when you're Seth Rollins, most gorgeous person in the world," Dean quipped, smirking at Seth, Seth simply shrugged, "it's not easy being beautiful." Mean while Roman had pulled his shirt back on, and was sitting on the couch watching the easy way Dean and Seth conversed, the back and forth, the little digs and shared smirks, they really did complement each other perfectly, who was he to get between that.

"Hey Rome you gonna back me up, tell Dean how difficult it is to be beautiful, he thinks it's easy to have people clamouring after you all the time," Seth teased, poking his tongue out at Dean, and turning to Roman, he paused when he saw the pensive look on Roman's face. "Roman is everything ok?" Seth asked, Roman looked up from the spot he'd been staring at, "yeah, sure is Seth, you two are meant for each other," he sighed, forcing a smile.

"If I can't have you both I don't want either," Seth stated, as though it was as simple as that, "Seth I think we're past the point of being fuck buddies, you can't just pretend there's nothing there," Roman countered, "I'm not pretending there's no feelings involved, I'm saying either I have you both or I have neither, I'm not picking one, I want you both," Seth simply stated again.

Roman was starting to get annoyed with Seth now, he was so self centred, how did he think Roman and Dean would feel about having to share their boyfriend, "Seth you can't have both of us, that's not fair on me or Dean." "And why can't I?" Seth whined, Dean who had been quietly listening to this exchange piped up "yeah Roman why can't he?" "Not you too," Roman exhaled, "how can he give both of us the time and attention we deserve?" Dean looked at Seth and the back to Roman, "well he'd give you half and I'd give you the other half, and me and you'd do the same for him," Dean replied, it all made sense now.

"What the hell are you talking about? we all be each other's boyfriends?" Roman asked, starting to get angry at his two friends, why were they being so difficult. Dean began to respond when Seth butted in "well you both are pretty good in bed, but I'm better," Roman couldn't help but laugh at that, Seth was a pretty simple guy, he liked fucking and CrossFit, and he definitely thought he was the best at both.

"Ok fine," Roman relented, "how would this work, what do I get Dean on Monday's and Thursday and you get him on Tuesday and Friday or something?" "Hey! I'm not just some object for you guys to share around," Dean piped up, a grin barely visible on his lips and he cast a sideways glance at Seth, Seth seemed to be on the same page as him, it was just Roman that didn't get it, at all.

Seth smiled back at Dean, at least Dean understood how this would work, he looked back at Roman, "umm Rome we'd all be dating each other, so we'd do it together, I mean if someone's working or has plans the other two can hang out, but you don't actively plan to exclude someone." Roman looked back at the incredulous look on both Seth and Dean's faces, the thought he was crazy for not knowing how to have two boyfriends, as though it was the most normal thing in the world, well fuck them, what if he didn't want to share.

"What if I don't want to?" Roman asked petulantly, "well obviously we wouldn't force you, but I'd really like it if I could have both of you, I love spending time with Seth, he's so upbeat and fun, but I equally love spending time with you, you're so calm and laid back and you'd do anything for those you care about," Dean replied, his eyes softening. "Yeah but it's Seth you're in love with, I'd just be a third wheel," Roman stated, he voice tinged with sadness, he didn't want to simply be included because he was there at the time, he didn't want to intrude on Dean's feelings for Seth.

"Ummm Roman, I have feelings for you and Seth, my feelings for you just weren't so obvious, kind of like you guys, Seth's in your face and you know exactly what he's about straight away, you're more subtle and it takes time to get to really know you, once I realised that I had a thing for you it was so obvious and a little overwhelming it just took me a sec to realise it was there, you know I'm kinda an idiot when it comes to feelings and guys," Dean laughed.

"You sure are," Seth said, narrowly avoiding the playful punch Dean threw his way, "and you Roman," Seth continued, "do you honestly think either of us would pretend to want to date you just because, because you happened to be a guy we were fucking, you know me better than that, I'm the last person to want a relationship so I'm not going to have one with two people just for the hell of it."

"Oh..." Roman intoned, not really sure what to say next, he still though they were both ridiculous, but he was running out of excuses, "ummm what would our friends and families say?" Roman asked, his one last stumbling block. "Who cares," Seth laughed, "fuck 'em, we're adults we'll do what we want," "Yeah, exactly," Dean chimed in "but we can not tell them straight away, if you'd prefer," Dean added knowing that Roman had a close family and was always worried about what they thought.

"Hmmm" Roman pondered, I guess we could try it, it'll probably all fall apart straight away, Seth loves to be the centre of attention, and eventually Dean's gonna get sick of that, or Seth'll get jealous of one of us. "Yeah ok fine, whatever guys, I still think this is the stupidest idea you guys have come up with, but fine I'm in." Seth and Dean exchanged smiles, "You're not gonna regret this," Seth exclaimed, "now seeing as I came over to apologise the only way I know how, let's say we put this new relationship through its first test." Dean and Roman looked slightly confused, and Seth simply laughed, "I've always wanted to have a threesome!"

* * *

><p>AN: There wont be an update next week as life has gotten in the way of writing, sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Updates will be fortnightly now, sorry guys.

* * *

><p>Seth was laying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, the events of the day running through his head. Things hadn't really gone how he was hoping, let's be honest if they had he wouldn't be lying here alone, checking his phone every couple of seconds. It had definitely been awkward to start, no one was really sure what they should be doing, he had taken it upon himself to kick things off.<p>

...

_Dean rolled his eyes and Roman looked mildly concerned, as Seth grabbed their hands and started pulling them towards Roman's bedroom, "come on guys, don't pretend like you don't want to spend the day worshiping my body," Seth laughed, winking and smiling at them. As soon as they entered the room Seth dropped their hands, and sprawled out across the bed, looking over at Dean and Roman, who were standing in the doorway, he smiled mischievously, "you guys gonna just stand there or what?"_

_Dean was the first to step forward, moving towards the bed and sitting next to Seth, "Come on big boy, we're waiting," Seth laughed, patting the bed invitingly. Roman simply stood there looking awkward, not really sure what he should do, on the one hand wanting to join his two friends on the bed but on the other hand wanting nothing more than to flee the room. _

...

Seth sighed, looking at his phone, again, finding there were no messages, again, he didn't know why he thought there would be, there hadn't been all day. Seth cursed himself, he shouldn't have rushed things so much, the idea of having two partners at once is already a lot to process, throwing sex into the mix straight away was a mistake.

...

_Seth found himself rising from the bed and moving towards Roman, pressing his shirtless body against him. his hands caressing up Roman's wide back. "Kiss me," Seth whispered into Roman's ear, his crotch pressing firmly against Roman's. Roman tensed slightly as he glanced over at Dean, it felt weird to be so close and intimate with Seth in front of his best friend, Dean caught Roman's eye before looking away, a slight blush across his cheeks. Seth, growing impatient, placed his hands firmly either side of Roman's face, pulling his gaze back to Seth, "kiss me," Seth said, more demanding this time. Roman swallowed nervously, this shouldn't be so hard he thought, he'd kissed Seth thousands of time, just close your eyes and kiss him._

_Seth pressed his lips against Roman's, his tongue running along Roman's bottom lip, asking insistently for entrance. Roman finally relented, closing his eyes and parting his lips, allowing Seth's tongue to explore his mouth, as the kiss deepened he felt his fear and apprehension melt away, he could do this, he could be with both his friends, together._

...

Roman had taken a while to warm up to the idea, but Seth knew that Roman had always had difficulty saying no to him, so of course Seth had pushed, he always did, he didn't like to wait for things, he always wanted everything right here, right now. Seth picked up his phone, still no messages, he dialled the number, sighing as it went straight to voicemail again.

...

_As Seth and Roman kissed passionately Seth guided them towards the bed where Dean was still sitting, pushing Roman back onto the mattress, so that he was sitting alongside Dean. Seth then climbed onto the bed, one knee between Roman's legs the other between Dean's, so that he was straddling both men, he wrapped his arm around Dean's neck pressing a hungry kiss to Dean's lips, not being patient or gentle, his other hand reaching down to grope Roman's cock through his pants. _

_Roman let out a breathy moan at the firm pressure of Seth's hand on his growing erection, his hands coming up to cup Seth's ass cheeks, watching Seth kissing Dean whilst stroking him was almost too much for Roman to take in. Dean broke away from the kiss, the flush of red still present across his cheeks, he looked over at Seth and Roman, so comfortable with each other, hands grabbing and caressing without a second thought. Seth looked at Dean, a confused look flashing across his Brown eyes, before he shook his head, laughed and slipped off the bed to kneel in front of his two friends. _

...

Seth was starting to get angry at himself, he should have known, should have seen, should have paid more attention, he was too wrapped up in the thrill of having both his friends, at the same time. Why did he always fuck things up, things were so simple before, stupid feelings and emotions, if he'd just ignored how he felt then he wouldn't be here in this mess, waiting for a phone call or message that's never going to come.

...

_Seth continued stroking Roman through his pants as he reached his other hand up to brush against Dean's denim clad crotch. Dean shifted slightly causing Seth's hand to brush against his thigh instead, Seth shrugged at this and continued to rub his hands against both men in front of him. Roman finally allowing himself to indulge in the pleasure of it all grabbed onto Dean, pulling him in for a kiss, their lips smashing together forcefully, Roman wanted to feel Dean, needed Dean to help ground him. _

_Dean returned the kiss, his hands running through Roman's long hair, he could feel Seth's hand still on his thigh, but inching ever closer to his hidden erection, this was too much, too many hands, and sensations. Dean jerked away from the kiss, startling both Seth and Roman, he stood up, adjusting himself before walking out of the room. It took both Roman and Seth a moment to realise what had happened, and by that time Dean was gone._

_Seth grabbed his phone, immediately dialling Dean's number, no answer, Seth looked back at Roman who was still sitting on the bed, a confused and saddened look present on his face. "Things'll be ok, Rome, he probably just got overwhelmed, he'll be back" Seth said, trying to convince himself as much as Roman, he moved to the bed placing his arm around his larger friend, the two of them simply sitting together, comforting each other in silence. _

_They had stayed that way for probably close to and hour, before Roman stood, "I'm going out," Roman stated, walking from the room, and out of the house, leaving Seth sitting alone, confused and angry at himself. Moments later, Seth gathered his stuff and drove home, calling both his friends when he arrived, still receiving no answer. _

...

That was hours ago, he hadn't heard from either Dean or Roman, and now both their phones appeared to be off, going straight to voicemail, every time Seth tried calling. He didn't really know what had happened, and why, and he definitely didn't know how to fix it, oh what a mess they were in now.


End file.
